


I Demand Another

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [16]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cordelia Friar-Hart, F/M, Future Fic, Thea Pluto Minkus-Matthews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think we should have another.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maya Wants Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope may have been a surprise, but their next one's going to be a bit more planned.

They’re watching 23-month-old Hope playing with her dolls when it happens. Something inside Maya twists and her heart feels like it’s about to explode. 

Hope had been such a surprise. Maya and Lucas had been dating for almost four years and, in their junior year of college, when they deiced to move off campus and into their own apartment. Riley and Farkle were living out in Boston and Zay had actually gotten into Julliard for ballet. 

Maya had been hired by a local gallery and commissioned to do at least five showings a year. She also put her art in coffee shops around their neighborhood. Lucas worked as the assistant of a local veterinarian and was slowly working his way up to being hired as one of the on call vets. 

They hadn’t planned to have a baby. Hadn’t even talked about kids before. But Lucas had heard the news and broken down crying, surprising Maya but she understood. 

It had been a long nine months.  Of Maya’s mood swings, Maya’s cravings. There were a lot of times where one would get frustrated with the other, but it all ended when Hope’s first cry rang through the room. 

“Maya, are you okay?” Lucas asks, turning to the woman beside him. He’s still got that bit of country twang, but it’s slowly been fading the longer he lives in New York. 

“Huh?” Maya blinks up at him. He chuckles and reaches up to wipe a few tears from her cheek. “Oh.” A sniffle. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just happy.”

“Mama, boo boo?” Hope says as she stands up and waddles over to them. The little girl is still a little unsure on her feet, but she’s always ready to toddle after her parents.

“No, baby girl,” Maya says as she picks her up. “Mama’s happy.” She still looks a little confused, but just starts playing with her mom’s curls. Lucas laughs again and kisses Hope on the forehead. Maya sighs. “I think we should have another.”


	2. Riley Also Wants Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley, after seeing how happy her friend is to be having a second child, also wants another.

They watch Thea wiggle on the blanket. There’s drool dripping from her chin and her chubby hands are grabbing at any toy she can reach. Cordelia Friar-Hart, Maya and Lucas’ five year old, is watching the baby with a big smile on her face. 

Maya and Lucas are sitting on one couch while Riley and Farkle are sitting across from them in the love seat. “When did you decide you wanted more?” Riley asks as she watches Maya rub her stomach, which is swollen again with child. 

“Well, Ranger Rick wanted another child and,” Maya glances up at Lucas, who has a smile on his face as he watches their child, “Lucas can be _very_  persuasive.” 

Farkle chuckles and gives Lucas a wide grin. “What do you hope this one will be?”

“A boy,” the Texan answers. “We actually know it’s going to be a boy.”

“And his name?” Riley asks, looking extremely excited.

“Joe,” Maya smiles. “After Lucas’ Pappy Joe.”

Riley’s smile falls. “I’m still really sorry about your Pappy Joe, Lucas.”

“It’s okay, Riley. I’ve accepted the fact that he’s gone. I just hope Little Joe will be just like his granddaddy.”

The brunette turns to Farkle and finds him watching Thea with a smile on his face, a soft look in his eyes. “Farkle?” Her voice is soft.

He turns to her with that same soft smile. “I think we should have another.”


End file.
